another shikon jewel!
by DarkFireSoul
Summary: multiple shikon jewels! two tetsusaigas? another warrior? find out here, rated for adult language (please review)


Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha in any shape way or form

**Please review this is my first work**

**One day the IY group was walking in forest by the bone eaters well. Kagome had been feeling a strong shikon presence as well as a powerful demonic aura for the past three days but couldn't pinpoint it, and that had gotten everyone worried especially inuyasha because the new moon was approaching and he was getting annoyed at Kagome because they had been traveling the forest all day and night to find the shard it felt to Kagome as if the whole jewel was there and they were going around in circles **

"**Cant you just find the damned jewel shard Kagome!" yelled inuyasha**

"**I'm trying, inuyasha I just cant find it, it feels as though the whole jewels here and more than one jewel, and you don't need to yell at me like that" Kagome yelled back**

"**More than one that's impossible dammit " screamed inuyasha**

"**I know it is inuyasha I'm just telling you what I feel," Kagome said with tears in her eyes**

"**There they go again," said Shippo to Sango and Miroku who were traveling a little behind.**

" **Hey you to" Miroku called " we should rest for the night" Inuyasha and kagome didn't hear him they were to busy arguing until …"SIT". **

"**Hey Inuyasha" Sango said suddenly " your sword is glowing "they were sitting around a campfire and kagome was passing out dinner. " what the hell?" Inuyasha said in wonder as he drew Tetsusaiga and it transformed "watch it Inuyasha!" said Miroku "you almost took my head off!" "Sorry Miroku" Inuyasha said as they all looked at the sword "I wonder why its doing that" Kagome said. "Has this happened before Inuyasha" Sango asked "no" Inuyasha answered**

**Kagome suddenly stopped " I know where the jewel shard and that demonic aura is, it's at the sacred tree"(I forgot the name if u know it please tell me in a review)" come on Inuyasha"**

**Why do we have to go now I'm sleepy" Shippo said …WHAK! " Owwww Inuyasha what did you do that for!" "Because I'm not waiting another second in this damn forest to find the damn jewel shard " and he and Kagome ran off into the forest. "We'd better go too Miroku" Sango said "right " he said. "Come Kirara" said Sango and they followed Inuyasha "hey, wait for me!" Shippo cried**

**Skip to 1000-year old sacred tree**

**Inuyasha and Kagome ran in, standing in front of the tree was a human boy of about 15 surrounded by an ethereal glow, he was dressed in the same clothes as Inuyasha at his belt hung a wooden sword that was pulsing with a glow similar to Inuyasha"s Tetsusiaga, he had long black hair and lavender eyes and a strange expression on his face, it was like sadness and ecstasy mixed. Inuyasha and Kagome could just stand there staring in wonder for about two minutes, the boy seemed to take no notice of them until Kagome said "uhh…who are you?","he looks like Inuyasha in his human form" she thought. The boy turned to face them his eyes seemed to glow with a black flame he held them spellbound with his gaze.**

"**I am called Mitsurugi" he said "and I have found another wielder of the Tetsusaiga.**

"**You" he said drawing the wooden sword from his belt, pointing it at Inuyasha,"Draw your blade"**

"**Well" said Inuyasha drawing the Tetsusaiga "at least I wont be bored for a while"**

**Adding more later please review and tell me your ideas**

**Ch 2 (thanks to Riharu)**

**Inuyasha lunged at Mitsurugi who dodged and countered with a horizontal slash to the head, knocking Inuyasha three feet away. **

"**Not bad" Mitsurugi said "but not good enough"**

"**Take this you bastard" yelled Inuyasha "Kaze no Kuzum (Wind Scar)"Mitsurugi jumped and deflected the wind scar with his sword "well, at least you don't completely flail with that weapon Inuyasha" Mitsurugi said condescendingly just as Miroku, Sango and Shippo entered the battle field "what the hell did you just say you mofker" Inuyasha screamed, enraged he launched another wind scar at Mitsurugi who deflected it toward Sango's boomerang which was flying at his head slicing the Hirakotsu in half " nice try Sango " mitsurugi said "hmmm… I might have to get serious now" Mitsurugi swung his sword and it transformed into a metal Tetsusaiga and then he launched a wind scar at Inuyasha! Inuyasha was to surprised to even try to block and so the wind scar sent him flying into a tree "what the hell are you" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison. **

"**I am a demon, cant you see that" Mitsurugi said **

"**He might be an incarnation born of Naraku, like Kagura" Miroku said**

"**No, he doesn't smell like Naraku" Inuyasha said**

" **But then what is he" Sango and Shippo said**

"**I don't know" Kagome said**

"**If your all finished chatting, maybe we can continue this battle" Mitsurugi spat venomously **

"**Then let us end this," said Miroku ripping off his beads "Kazzana (Wind Tunnel)"**

**Mitsurugi quickly threw a small rock at Miroku crying "Samyoshi (Hell Wasp)" instantly the rock transformed into hundreds of poison insects and sped toward the wind tunnel, which Miroku quickly covered. "No question now" Sango said "he's with Naraku"**

"**Yes Miroku, let us end this" Mitsurugi said with a grin "Kaze no Kuzum Volley!" he launched**

**Three wind scars in rapid succession quickly Inuyasha brought his Tetsusaiga back "BACKOLRYUOHA!(BACKLASH WAVE)" Mitsurugi barely managed to dodge the attack " I better end this quick" he thought. With lightning quick speed he flew toward Inuyasha and stabbed him in the heart. Inuyasha collapsed on the ground "NO!" Kagome screamed loosing a sacred arrow hitting Mitsurugi in the chest and binding him to the sacred tree.**

**I have more to add but until someone reviews this I'm not going any further!**

**Ch 3 (thanx to Riharu, inuxkag4ever, and sorrowful smiles)**

** Inuyashas point of view**

**His eyes opened slowly he was in a one room house it seemed, all other thought was obliterated as a searing burst of pain lanced across his chest, the agony was so great that it was all he could do to hold back the scream of torment in his throat. Tears of pain obscured his already blurry vision but he could make out two people on was Kagome the other was unknown for the moment. **

"**Now pour this into the wound" the unknown voice said, immediately the pain was greatly lessened and Inuyasha could think again and look around but he still couldn't talk yet it was then that he recognized the unknown voice, it was Mitsurugi, **

** Normal point of view**

**Inuyasha lost consciousness just then.**

**When he woke up next he found that he could move, he looked around the house, it was night and everyone was sitting around a fire in the middle of the house. Sango was trying to repair her Hirakotsu, Shippo and Kagome were eating dinner with Kirara (small version) and Miroku and Mitsurugi were talking quietly a little farther off. Inuyasha leapt up quickly and noticed that his hakadama (jacket and under shirt) was missing; Kagome then looked over at him and choked on her food because Inuyasha was not expected to recover for three days at least. Kagome jumped up and ran over to him crying "inuy-" Inuyasha then pushed her behind him and shot towards Mitsurugi trying to draw a Tetsusaiga that wasn't there saying "you bastard!" **

**Mitsurugi easily dodged the claw that was reaching for his throat, slid around and did a backspin heel roundhouse kick to Inuyasha's stomach knocking the breath out of Inuyasha, as Inuyasha collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach and gasping for air" what the hell was that for" Mitsurugi said "and don't worry" he added to Kagome " I only knocked the wind out of him he'll be alright" **

"**That" Inuyasha gasped " was for stabbing me in the heart you bastasrd!" **

"**Hmm…fair enough" Mitsurugi said**

**Inuyasha who had now caught his breath asked Kagome " where are we and where is my robe and Tetsusaiga?"**

"**I've got your robe" Kagome answered **

"**And as for your other questions" Mitsurugi said " you are at my home in the forest and here" he withdrew Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, sheath and all form his belt and tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it with a look of distrust on his face "speaking of that "Miroku inquired" how did you come by that wasp nest if you are not in league with Naraku?" **

"**Oh that " Mitsurugi said " I found it off a dead puppet of Naraku"**

"'**A dead puppet' I wonder how it died" said Sango**

" **I killed it" Mitsurugi said simply " and as for that do you want some help repairing that Hirakotsu?"**

" **Sure" Sango said**

" **Alright hold this then" Mitsurugi took his sword from his belt, tossed it to Sango and reached inside his jacket and withdrew a small red and black tanto (small katana about 12 in. long, 9 in. blade) then he stabbed the dagger deep into the Hirakotsu "hey!" Sango said in surprise, quickly Mitsurugi took the sword from Sango. Holding it like a hammer with the hilt as the smashing piece he brought the sword down on the protruding hilt of the dagger, a purplish light appeared on the edges of the two pieces of the Hirakotsu as they joined into one, Mitsurugi then removed the tanto from the Hirakotsu and the hole that it created was also repaired and the purple light disappeared **

"**Wow! What was that?" Sango said **

" **That was the power of the legendary tanto Limea, similar to the Tensaiga except it works on every thing not just living creatures" Mitsurugi said "and with a little help from a shikon jewel…"**

"**You mean jewel shard, right?" Inuyasha said**

"**No, I mean an entire jewel" Mitsurugi said taking one out of a pocket in his jacket and putting it up to the light.**

**Every one in the room gasped besides Mitsurugi and Kirara (who could not gasp) and bent closer to examine the jewel "so that explains what I've been sensing" Kagome said**

"**So how many are there," Sango said **

"**Seven" Mitsurugi answered, "I have four" **

"**Four" Miroku said incredulously**

"**Yeah" Mitsurugi withdrew three more and held them out on his palm.**

"**Hey hold on a sec" Inuyasha said, "How did we get here"**

** Okay Mitsurugi and Kagome explain how they got there but I'll take you guys back in a flashback just because I got Four reviews in a day :-D thanx guys and girls**

**Flashback mode**

" **Don't touch him," Mitsurugi commanded as Kagme and Sango were about to lift Inuyasha to bring him to a village**

"**Why should we listen to you, you son of a bitch" Kagome and Sango yelled**

"**Because I'm the only one that can heal him" Mitsurugi said smugly "but only" he added "if you**

**Remove this arrow"**

" **Go to hell!" Kagome screamed **

" **Been there already" Mitsurugi said unflinchingly "and believe me when I say Inuyasha will not survive long enough to get to the village even if they could save him which I seriously doubt, your only hope is me so make your decision quickly, every second you waste brings Inuyasha closer to the abyss of death" **

**Kagome marched over to him and with her face barely two inches form his said, "if you lie I will spend my entire life hunting you so that I can kill you slowly"**

"**Deal" Mitsurugi said with a grin**

**Kagome then removed the arrow and Mitsurugi ran over to Inuyasha**

"**Its worse than I thought," he said "we'll have to travel to my home to heal him," he instructed everyone to hold hands since they had to teleport SLAP! SLAP!**

"**Hands, not asses, Miroku" Kagome and Sango yelled. In a flash of light they were gone.**

**In the empty clearing two figures appeared **

"**It is going according to plan Naraku?" one said**

"**Exactly as planned, Lord Shessomaru" the other replied.**

**Writing more later and again review everyone or I shall not write another**


End file.
